falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
1st Review Report
-Group Profile- The group profile as such is fine and do not need the larger structural change. Of course there is always room for improvement and new ideas for how the group's profile should be, but as such it is not necessary to change the profile. The simpler it is the easier it is to navigate on the group profile. Of course it can be a difficult task to know what the group profile actually says and what the various lists means, when you have no knowledge of the group and the roleplay. Perhaps it could be considered to solve this problem through better guidance and information about how to get into the group? -Announcements- No further problems regarding the announcements. We already have IC and OOC rules regarding the use of announcements and what there is required by the players that they must include in the announcements. People are generally good at making the announcements detailed and long, and add key elements and events to the roleplay. One important thing, however, and which needs to be emphasize is when an announcement is IC and OOC. In addition, there is a tendency for the players to increasingly write OOC-comments in the announcements, and this may in some ways turn into a problem, since it takes the focus away from what the announcement was directed to be about. This problem can only be solved through OOC-understandings. Moreover, it is also important that the "talk" is the right when the IC is used in the announcements. There is often seen the socalled "IC-mistakes" in the announcements, eg. as how to address a noble in the right way or a military officer by his/her right rank. In this case, it might be smart to take a look at the "Formal and Informal Talk", which is founded under the Forum "Political Issues". -Discussions and Forums I- After the closure of most of the subgroups, the information and data has been moved into the main group's own discussions and forums. This has led to that a lot of information can now be found under the discussion area. This has firstly made it easier to keep a track of and grasp the roleplay's many departments and areas. However, there is a need for that the forums must be structured in a better way so that it will be more easier to navigate and keep a track of it all. For some, it has helped that links to important forums has become available through the group profile's right side, and through the profile's headlines, for example, you can click on the headline "Empire" and thus get into the Forum "Political Map of the World" where you can see relevant information about the roleplay's world and the empire. About 17 forum is currently available for the players and members. The immediate thing that needs updating in the discussion area is to improve the many forums and their titles. In addition, it may be mentioned that "the FAQ discussion" needs updating. -Discussions and Forums II- *General Discussions - FAQ needs updating. Possible a smaller cleanup of the discussions. *Political Issues - Perhaps a name change to the forum's title. *Political Map of the World - No comments. *Nilira Alliance ~ Alliance Council - No comments. *Economy - No comments. *Institute of Laws and Regulations - Perhaps a name change to the forum's title. *Imperial Military - Perhaps a name change to the forum's title, as well as a smaller cleanup of the discussions. *Royal Family - No comments. *Faith of the Four - No comments. *Imperial Colonies and Possessions - No comments. *Great Noble Houses - No comments. *Organisation of Intelligence Service - No comments. *Discussion Battles - No comments. *RP-Legal Issues - No comments. *Patent Application Office - No comments. *Committee of RP Reaction and Movements - No comments. *Tales and Stories - No comments. -Events- Only the group owner and admins can create "events", and this has worked very well. The use of "event" has never been huge in the group, and those which has been created has worked fine. No further comment on the use of "events", only whether moderators also ahould be allowed to create "events", which the players of the group as well as the RC must decide. -Members- The group is one of the few RP-groups which have thousands of members, and the goal in the past was also to get over 5000 members. This the group has moved away from, and the focus now lies not in the number of members but in the number of players. However, the group will still be very happy if all the players invite their friends to the group, or at least ask some of their friends if they would be interested to join the group and the roleplay. -Comments and Behavior on the Group- Taken from the discussion "Behavior on the Group" from the forum "General Discussions": I ask all members, especially the administration, to follow some few demands and I expect that you can behave yourself properly and respectful. We are on a group and in a roleplay in which its members are people from all over the world, all with different backgrounds and opinions. This group is open to everyone and I mean everyone! In this group, all must feel welcome and have the chance to participate to the extent they wishes. The only requirement I ask people is that you respect all the differences there may be, and that you are trying to preserve a good tone at an acceptable level. I take complaints very seriously, don't get me wrong, but I cannot be your mother, teacher or policeman, what happens and what is said in private chats, I cannot control or relate to, but if I discover bad behavior or bad talk in the announcements or comments, then it will not be tolerated. People need to remember that there is a difference between OOC and IC, but I hope and demand that people think before writing or posting, it can end up having big consequences if you go too far. As I said before, I cannot be your all educator, but as the group owner, I want a proper tone on the group and in other related contexts. I do not require you to behave like adults, but as respectful people. We must remember that this is the internet, it's easy to say things you would not otherwise say in the everyday life. Your Group Owner Vinther -Sub-Groups- It has helped a lot that we now only have about 3-4 subgroups. This has led to that most of the information now is in one place, and this has led to that the players as well as members can find their information in only one group. However, there are still a "numerous" og groups which cover things such as noble houses and companies, which requires that you become a member, since these groups will not be available on the group profile. A semi-requirement for that you can make a group that have something to with the group and the roleplay is that you invite all members or at least one of the members from the Reaction Council, and best also the group owner. -Group Permissions- There will be no change in the group permissions. -Associated Games- The Total War games have been removed, and only Hearts of Iron III and Victoria II is on the list of "Associated Games". -Royal Family- Information to be provided only to the RC. -Noble Houses- In recent months, the players has become more and more aware of what the title of noble means and what the players can demand and what they cannot as nobles. Although there still is a number of holes in relation to the role you have as a noble, and in most cases also as Federal Representative, then the players are generally more aware of their role as nobles. Focus has increasingly moved towards a more modern political system than the feudal, which this group has long remained in. -Military- The military is dependent on the forces which decides to change it. Therefore, there is no further comment on the military and its functions and structure. -The Parliamentary Process- The parliamentary process has always been the key to the roleplay's prosperous and function. The roleplay's many players have continually over many years changed the government structure in countless ways and in theory no of the changes has been wrong. But the governance structure has always and probably will always be the center of the roleplay, as it reflects the players' own interests for how to shape a nation. Therefore, it is very difficult to say whether there are errors in the current structure or not, as some would say it is fine, and others would say that something should be changed. Every structure has its own "errors", but this area is certainly the most important area in the whole group, and therefore it is extremely necessary that modifications are made at a controlled level and by understandings among as many as possible. The government structure has also, in most cases, led to the internal OOC-disputes which has frequently led to smaller closures of the group. Therefore, it is very important that all players make their contribution in the promotion of any change (which can be in any direction) in a proper and mature way. -Kingdom of the Straits- Information to be provided only to certain players. -Reaction Council- As such, no changes in the members of the Committee of RP Reaction and Movements or the rules for it. -Economy and Private Wealth- With the new RC-seat RP-Economist it has given us a much better financial element to the roleplay and the vast majority of issues concerning the economy has been solved. Therefore, there is no further comments about all this. However, it is important to mention that the group and especially the RC at some point needs to address the very loose rules relating to the establishment of companies and what these companies produce, as well as clear rules for the players' own private wealth. At the moment, the economic factor is not a very decisive factors in the roleplay, and are in most cases considered as a very small part, and in most cases, the economy is not even involved in the roleplay. This can result in problems since there are no limitations on private wealth, and that some players have declared themselves very rich without really having any kind of "proof". And others have made investments abroad without their investment will result in consequences. In other words, it is a question of whether the economic element should be developed or remain on a smaller RP-standpoint. -Religion- Religion play a small role in the roleplay. And the Faith of the Four is also only used as a form of spiritual religion in the form of Hinduism, Buddhism and Shintoism. Christianity/Orthodox and Islam are the other major religions, and next there is smaller local religions. Faith of the Four will remain the "absolute" religion on the continent of Neurope, and the same is applicable to the other continents in terms of their religions. Therefore the religious element do not need any major changes. However, it should be mentioned that the group's religion should be respected for what it is. -End Comments- As such, the roleplay and the group work fine, and in theory, do not need any major changes. The roleplay is dependent on the players and the players' own interests. Therefore, this report does not in itself provide a result for how any problems should be solved, but gives a view of the group's status. The group is still divided into approx two major groups, and as such there is still OOC-strife in the group, but at this stage it is at a level which is acceptable and cannot be avoided. Finally, it should be stressed that the group's survival is dependent on that all players behave on a mature level and as far as possible on an IC-point of view.